Digimon Destiny
by SailorSun18
Summary: Could you change destiny? That is what a group of teens are going to try to do along with their Digimon partners. Can they do it and defeat another human bent on twisting two worlds for his own personal gain?
1. Fate?

Chapter one 'Fate?'

~~Someone's POV~~

"Watch your backs!"

"Give it everything you got!"

"Echo! To your left!"

"Incoming!" I shouted to my friends. Opps…you have no idea what is going on or who me and my friends are. My name is Amber Briggs and I'll start from the very beginning.

It all started after new years 2012, actually 4 days before New Years Eve 2011-2012. I had no idea this was happening to others, but the day started out like any other in my house, my parents yelling at my sister and my grandparents trying to calm them down. I just shook my head as I went about getting changed for the day. At the time I had just started up my computer to get a good look at some of my favorite websites before I headed towards the college. I go to a community college where I'm learning to be an actress and I help out with some of the theatre productions that they put on over there. Soon after my family was off doing their things for the day was when my destiny changed forever.

I hit the quick internet access button and it popped up, but then a small screen appear in the right corner of the screen showing a small figure in what looked like a forest. I was confused. It never did this before, but I decided to make the window bigger and I got to see the figure better. It was a small pink head with a foxtail at it back. It looked like it had gotten ruffed up by something and was resting after it escaped it seemed. "It's cute," I murmured and to my surprise the figure opened it's closed eyes, which turned out to be dark blue and it grew frightened. It moved to leave the area. "Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," I said quickly making the creature pause.

"Your…not with him?" it asked me in a female voice.

"Him? Whose him?" I asked in return when there was what sounded like a dark chuckle and the creature looked skyward in worry.

"He's coming," the creature said as it tensed.

"Is he the one who hurt you?" I asked quickly just in case I won't get a chance to.

"Yes, not just me though. Other Digimon have stood up, but he has over powered them. I fear nothing can stop him and Spectremon," the creature said.

"Digimon? Him? Spectremon? I have no clue what you're talking about," I told her.

"My name is Raevmon and I am a Digimon which is short for digital monster. There are many types of Digimon and we all live in a place called the Digital World, which is parallel to your world, Earth, or to us Digimon, the Real World. There have been tales passed down from Digimon to Digimon of humans appearing in our world and Digimon appearing in yours many good and many bad. I have no idea how this human got here to my world, but he is bent on taking it over. I won't let him, but…" she paused, "It seems I am no match for him."

"How could you get more power?" I asked in a worried tone. From the way she was talking it really hit me hard in the heart. I wanted to do anything I could to help her and her world.

"There is a way, but I don't think I'm fated to get more power," Raevmon murmured looking at the ground.

"You can change fate," I said making her look at me, "Fate can always change it's not set in stone unless you let it be set." Just then Raevmon was glowing in a pink light which then shot towards the screen some how passing through my computer screen to land in my lap. It looked like a pink Ipod or MP player, it had two gray buttons below a blank screen and a silver rectangular shape down below the buttons. At the base of the device looked like some type of docking appendage like it could plug into a computer or something. At the top of it looked like a clip that could possible clip to a belt or something else to that effect. "What the heck is this?" I questioned as I picked it up so this way Raevmon could see it too.

"I don't believe it," she said looking awed, "That is the same type of device 'he' has, but it's in a different colored. He called it a D-Link. Remember I said humans visited my world?" I nodded. "Most were give a device called a Digivice that allowed a Digimon to grow to new levels and defend a human or the one they befriended. The D-Link is your Digivice and now fate will choose your Digimon."

I looked from the device to Raevmon and realized something. She had been engulfed in light before the D-Link came to me meaning… "I think fate already choose Raevmon," I said, "and it seems to have chosen you to be my Digimon." She looked at me surprised and then smiled causing me to smile, but it was cut short as the sound of trees crashing to the ground was heard getting close. "What's going on?"

"Their getting closer to my hiding spot," Raevmon said as she tensed again, "Hurry, plug the D-Link into a port on your computer. It should transport me into your D-Link."

"Should?" I questioned as I quickly searched for a place to plug it in. Then I spied an open USB area on my computer and my heart leapt. "Found one!" I called to her.

"Hurry!" she shouted as the crashing sound got closer.

I quickly plugged the D-Link in using the little docking area at the bottom of it and the screen lite up. "D-Link activated," came a deep female voice from it, "Retrieving Digimon partner, Raevmon." One final tree was heard crashing right in her area before she was engulfed in pink light and vanished quickly from the screen on my computer. The silver space below the buttons now had in black outlining was what appeared to be a lily. I knew of lilies to be a sign of purity, chastity, and innocence. Now appearing on the screen of the D-Link was Raevmon.

"Raevmon? Are you okay?" I asked her as I took the D-Link out of the port.

"Yeah," came her voice from within the digivice.

"Would you like to realize your Digimon?" came the female voice I suspected was the voice of my D-Link.

"Um…sure? How do I do that?" I asked.

"Call out Raevmon, Realize," my D-Link instructed.

"O-okay. Raevmon, Realize!" I called out and in a bright flash of pink light Raevmon appeared on the floor before me, but she looked different from before. Now she looked more like a small pudgy pink fox with 4 stubby legs, a fox tail, and fox like ears above her dark blue eyes and mouth. "Raevmon?" I questioned in confusion.

"Yupe it's me. Well now you can call me Volpinomon. Raevmon was my baby form while this is my in-training form. Each Digimon has different levels it can go to. All Digimon start out as an egg then go to the baby level before going to in-training level or straight to rookie level," she explained.

"So your next level is rookie?" I asked and she nodded. Then I saw what time it was. "Oh, shoot. I'm needed at the theatre!" I exclaimed.

"I'll come with you. Maybe we can find out more about Spectremon's partner since he is a human like you," Volpinomon said as she was again engulfed in pink light and was zapped back into the D-Link.

I smiled at the Digivice as I strapped it to my jeans, and gathered up what I needed before running out the door headed towards my college unaware that as I ran I passed a 15 year old girl and a five others, 2 other girls and 4 guys, who also had digivices like me and would soon become my best friends and that our destinies were intertwined with each other.

Too be continued…

Next time: Amber and Volpinomon meet more tamers and their Digimon plus they try to discover more about Spectremon and his mysterious partner. Next Episode: "More Digimon?"

Here is some information to help you about Amber and Raevmon/Volpinomon;

Name: Amber Briggs

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Hair: Brown

Hairstyle: All one length, slightly wavy, that reaches half way between the middle of her back and her shoulder blades.

Eyes: Hazel

Birthday: June 3

Sign: Gemini

Height: 5'8"

Digivice: Pink

Personality: *Coming soon*

Family: Amber lives with her parents, little sister, and grandparents in a modest neighborhood although there has been some violence around her area nothing has happened yet on her street.

Background: *Coming soon*

Random facts: Amber is into the paranormal, but has yet to experience anything and knows to stay away from a Wigi Board because they can have some bad after effects. She is also into cartoons and the like, Thundercats, Sailor Moon, Bleach, and many others plus she also owns various t-shirts and merchandise of them, but the most she has of any are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Both she and her sister are into 'Doctor Who'.

Raevmon – raev means fox in Danish, baby

Volpinomon – volpino means fox in Italian, in-training

Amber's rookie partner will appear soon along with more digimon.


	2. More Digimon!

**Chapter two "More Digimon?"**

"To the left," Amber said to Volpinomon who was scooting a screen along with Amber into place on the stage. All of Amber's theatre friends had left because they had things to do and Amber said she would stay to try to get more done for them, which she knew would be fine since no one would be there to see her get extra help from her newest digital friend. Slowly Volpinomon scooted the screen forward in the direction her tamer instructed. "That's good," Amber called to the little Digimon.

"You sure?" the fox asked her tamer who was making her way down the ladder.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she replied.

"Who are you talking to?" came a sudden male voice behind Amber making her gasp and almost fall off the ladder, but a pair of male hands steadied her. She glanced back sharply as Volpinomon dashed away to keep to the shadows as Amber told her to do should someone sneak up on them to see who snuck up on her. He looked like he was possibly 3 years older then her making him 24 since she was 21 with rust colored hair that slicked back with a bit of a wave in it and gray eyes. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I didn't hear anyone enter the stage area," she replied as she dusted off her leaf green t-shirt and jeans. She had tucked her D-Link into her jeans pocket soon after arriving at the theatre. "Who are you?" she questioned him.

"I'm Draven Atlas and you are?" he questioned in return. She took note that he wore a tight crimson shirt it appeared under a black leather Duster coat that reached down to his shoes, which were dark blue leather boots, and tight blue jeans.

"I'm Amber Briggs," she said being cautious. Amber remembered what Volpinomon said about a human teaming up with Spectremon and all and she was going to keep her guard up if this was the guy who had hurt her newest friend. "What are you doing here?" she questioned him.

"Fair question. I came in here looking for something," he replied. Amber straightened herself as he glanced around the stage. "By any chance have you seen any strange creatures running around?"

"No. Why?" she asked in reply unsure if he meant Digimon or not.

"Why not just in a round about way ask her out?" came a female voice making the duo turn to see a girl a year older then Amber and a 15 year old girl beside her at one of the main doors into the seating area. She had dark brown hair held up in a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a long sleeved dark red shirt along with jeans that had a small hole in her left knee, and teal and green sneakers.

"J-Jenna," the 15 year old said with a French accent to the older girl. She had brown eyes and brown hair that was long and reached her mid-back, her bangs slightly covered her eyes, and it all looked un-brushed. She wore a green t-shirt, a baggy black unzipped hoodie, khaki cargo pants, and black sneakers.

"It's true Echo with the way he is looking at her at least," the 22 year old girl, Jenna, said as the new duo approached the stage. "Right…Darius? Flynn?" she questioned drawing attention to the second set of doors where two boys stood.

"Jenna does have a point Draven," said Flynn who looked 20-ish calmly. He had orange colored hair and dark green eyes that watched Amber as she held her ground. He wore a dark green shirt underneath a sweat jacket and blue camouflage pants and brown hiker boots.

'Something's not right. I got a bad feeling about this,' Amber thought to herself as the other male she guessed to be Darius who looked 24 approached her. He had black hair and amber colored eyes. He wore a dark purple t-shirt and shiny black pants with tan dress shoes.

"If you won't then I will," Darius said with a Scottish blur to his words, "Seen any Digimon?"

Amber tried not to let her surprise show, but she failed as she saw them smirk as her eyes widened. 'Maybe this Draven guy is the one with Spectremon and these others are his underlings,' she thought and backed away from them all.

"Please don't back away," Draven pleaded with her.

"Leave her alone!" Volpinomon's voice called out as she head butted Draven in his chest before leaping back to stand before Amber who was glaring at the group before her.

"Oh, she thinks she can stand up against us huh?" Jenna countered as she held up a red D-Link with a flame symbol on it. Darius also held up a D-Link, but this one was purple with a cloud on it.

"So your with 'Him' huh?" Amber questioned as she brandished her own D-Link ready to fight. Volpinomon's fur bristled ready to defend both of them.

Just then Volpinomon's ear twitched and turned sharply to the right. "Watch out Amber!" she called as something came barreling in and there was more behind it. It was yellow in color with stalky eyes and brown spots.

"What are those?" Echo questioned as she hide behind Jenna.

"They are Geremon," Volpinomon said as she took a fighting stance, "They work for 'Him' and Spectremon."

"Geremon?" Amber questioned and then information appeared on her D-Link.

"Geremon the vulgar Digimon, a virus champion. A Numemon-like mollusk Digimon. It likes filthy areas and it is not strong, yet its ferocity makes it attack. It will battle endlessly even if it loses," came the same deep female voice Amber had heard when first getting Volpinomon.

"Let us help," Draven said coming to Amber's side.

"Why should I let you?" she questioned him with a glare.

"Because," Flynn said as he and everyone else came to stand beside her and Draven, "We are against Spectremon as well." He held up a yellow D-Link with a dragonhead on it and Draven held up a red D-Link with a volcano on it. Echo held up a black D-Link with a music note on it with a shy smile on her lips.

"Realize, Musemon!" Echo called. Musemon looked like a light gray small rabbit with a dark blue music note on her forehead and light blue eyes.

"Realize, Coeusmon!" Darius called. Coeusmon looked like a cross between a rooster and a crow head covered in light tan feathers with a lone dark purple feather at the back of its head and stubby wings.

"Realize, Lynmon!" Jenna called. Lynmon was a ball of dark tan fur with a cat like face, and ears along with a tiger tail at the back.

"Realize, Jaspermon!" Flynn called. Jaspermon was a reddish-brown creature with the body that looked like a small snake and the head of a small dragon. Its under-belly was bright red and had dark green eyes.

"Realize, DemiRyumon!" Draven called. DemiRyumon was a small crimson red dragonhead with four stubby legs and a small black tail while its eyes were amber in color.

The five new small Digimon appeared standing beside Volpinomon ready to fight the Geremon. "Compost Bomber!" the Geremon called launching strange objects at the group that looked like garbage.

"Do they really think that will work?" Jenna questioned as the little Digimon dodged the attack.

"It seems they do," Lynmon said in a sarcastic female voice.

"Come on. Let's take them down already," Jaspermon said with a whine in his male voice.

"Stay behind them Echo," Musemon told Echo in a female voice. Echo nodded to the little Digimon as Musemon and the other Digimon raced towards the Geremon. "Echo Cry!" Musemon hollered out unleashing a small sound wave type attack at the Geremon who covered the sides of their heads in mild pain.

"Come on Lynmon," Coeusmon called, "Tag team. Gust!"

"I'm with ya Coeusmon," Lynmon replied, "Embers!" Both attacks, a small tornado and small flames, were sent at the Geremon who took the attacks in stride not even flinching from them.

"These guys are annoying. Pyro Bubbles!" Jaspermon exclaimed unleashing red bubbles at them burning them slightly. But the attack did little to hurt them. Jaspermon growled low.

"Give it a shot Volpinomon," Amber called out.

"On it!" the little fox replied, "Beauty Beam!" A beam of pink light shot at a nearby Geremon who yelped in mild pain.

"Keep it up!" Amber cheered then gasped as she saw a Geremon start to sneak up on Volpinomon.

"Volcanic Ash!" Before Amber could call out a warning to Volpinomon DemiRyumon leapt at the Geremon gearing up to attack the little fox. Black ash was shot at the Geremon making it stagger backwards from the attack.

Amber glanced at Draven who gave her a half smile. "Said we got your back," he said simply.

Soon it appeared that the Geremon were getting the upper hand on the fight against the in-training level Digimon. "Damn, this isn't working," Jenna growled out as Lynmon growled standing before her. The little Digimon had moved to stand before their tamer.

Amber glanced around trying to figure out what to do then she glanced down at her D-Link. 'Volpinomon said that each Digimon can go to a different level of power. If only she could go to that next level now,' she thought and was surprised to see the screen of her D-Link start to glow in a soft pink light. 'Could it be that simple?' she asked herself before glancing up with determined eyes to the Geremon. She held out her D-Link towards them as the glow increased in brightness. "Volpinomon…evolve!" she called out. The others looked at her unsure what she was doing until Volpinomon was also engulfed in the same pink light.

"Volpinomon…evolve to…" Volpinomon began to grow and change into some new creature. She kept her pink color as she grew to the size of a medium house cat with a large bushy tail and a fox like face. Darker pink stripes littered her back and at the tip of her tail. "Kitrisumon!"

"It worked," Amber said in disbelief. She glanced at the others. "Why not even the playing field?"

"I like the idea," Draven said as his D-Link glowed red as he gazed at his partner, "You two DemiRyumon!"

"DemiRyumon…evolve to…" DemiRyumon began to grow and appeared to be a cross between a dino and a dragon still with the same color he had along with the same eye color. He grew two muscled legs and slightly long arms with clawed hands. All this change brought him from 0.9'5" to 3'8". "Ryumon!"

"Lynmon!" Jenna called as her D-Link glowed orange as did her partner.

"Lynmon…evolve to…" Lynmon began to grow bigger to what looked like a height of 2'9". She moved up onto two legs and two arms grew from her torso. Her tail grew slightly longer, claws appeared on her paws, and she retained her tiger fur color. "Toramon!"

"Coeusmon!" Darius called as his D-Link glowed purple.

"Coeusmon…evolve to…"Coeusmon grew to be an even bigger bird looking Digimon with his head tan in color while the rest of his body was covered in dark brown. He still had the lone dark purple feather at the back of his head, but it was slightly longer. His eyes remained the same color he had as Coeusmon. "Criusmon!"

"Musemon!" Echo exclaimed holding up her D-Link as it glowed black.

"Musemon…evolve to…" Musemon began to change just like the rest of the Digimon growing into a gray rabbit able to stand on her hind legs making her stand about 3'0" with rabbit like ears standing straight up. Her dark blue music note remained on her forehead and her eyes remained the same color. "Melomon!"

"Get them Jaspermon!" Flynn called out as his D-Link glowed yellow.

"Jaspermon…evolve to…" He kept the same color he had in his smaller form as well as his eye color s he grew taller to about 2'3" from his previous height of 1'0". He now took on a more reptile like appearance with a slight long whip like tail and his underbelly was still bright red while his head looked like a cross between a dragon and a snake. "Taimamon!"

"Now," Kitrisumon growled out, "Let's try this again. Sharp Leaf!" She swung her tail at the Geremon sending what appeared to be blades of pink energy at them making them scream in pain.

"Molten Sphere!" From Ryumon's dragon like jaw came a crimson ball of flames that he sent at the Geremon who got burned.

"Hurricane Cutter!" Criusmon called out as he pulled back one of his clawed wings then slashed at some the Geremon with the same wing sending a wave of air at them sending them flying.

"Flare Burst!" Toramon launched a medium sized flame from her mouth at the Geremon.

"Flame Jet!" Taimamon exclaimed as flames like a flamethrower came out of his mouth.

"Symphonic Striker!" Melomon's ears curled inward as she launched a loud blast of air/music at the Geremon who were all now in hysterics running around trying to escape the attacks.

"Finish this as one!" Amber called out and Kitrisumon nodded before looking at the other Rookie Digimon who gathered at her side.

"Let's finish this! Sharp Leaf!"

"Molten Sphere!"

"Hurricane Cutter!"

"Flare Burst!"

"Symphonic Striker!"

"Flame Jet!"

The attacks came together as one on all the remaining Geremon who were turned to data that zipped away quickly towards the rookie Digimon who absorbed some of it while the rest went into the D-Links the humans held. "That was…strange," Flynn said.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling we can expect more wired stuff from now on," Amber said as she gazed at her D-Link wondering what Spectremon and his partner were planning.

Far away in a strange looking castle sat a dark figure shrouded in darkness in a throne like seat as something looking almost human like stood beside him with glowing dark red eyes. "So…the Geremon were defeated. No matter I have more I can send to dispose of those who think they can stand against me," the figure said in a dark male voice while the creature grinned wickedly showing vampire like teeth. Both figures began to laugh darkly.

Too be continued…

Next Time: Amber finds out some information and informs her new friends/teammates about it. Draven and Amber later on encounter another champion level Digimon, Elephantmon that Ryumon and Kitrisumon try to fight. Can they beat it or will it beat them? Next Episode: "Power of Purity"

* * *

><p>Here is some more information about the Digimon:<p>

Name: Criusmon

Pronunciation: Cri-us-mon

Origin: Greek, Crius one of the titans  
>Level: Rookie<br>Gender: Unknown, but sounds male  
>Attribute: Data<br>Type: Bird  
>Element: Wind<br>Attacks:  
>Hurricane Cutter – Criusmon pulls back one clawed wing then slashes at his opponent sending a wave of air right at them. When flying he can use both his wings for this attack forming a sort X with them, but he only does this every so often.<br>Air Dance – A twister of wind appears around him and he can use this as a shield or as an attack. When he uses this as an attack he flies right at his enemy still wrapped up in the twister and basically tackles them.  
>Description: Criusmon is very efficient in everything he does and honest to a point, but he also tends to be a bit rough around others. When he is flying in the air nobody can keep up with him and uses the same speed when attacking.<p>

In-Training: Coeusmon (Greek, Coeus one of the titans)

Attack: Gust

Name: Toramon

Pronunciation: Tor-a-mon

Origin: Japanese, tora means tiger

Level: Rookie

Gender: Unknown, sounds female

Attribute: Vaccine

Type: Beast

Element: Fire

Attacks:

Blaze Claws - Toramon's front claws are engulfed in flames and then rushes at her enemy. Mostly she likes slash with one claw then the other, but sometimes for added damage she will bring her paws together and stab her enemy with the flames.

Flare Burst - From Toramon's mouth comes some medium sized flames, which she launches at her foe.

Description: Toramon can be very dramatic at times and ready to do anything for her partner though she is quick to anger if someone says anything bad about her tamer, herself, or her tamer's friends.

In-Training: Lynmon (Short for Lynx like the constellation)

Attack: Embers

Name: Melomon

Pronunciation: Mel-o-mon

Origin: English, melody

Level: Rookie

Gender: Unknown, but sounds female

Attribute: Virus

Type: Beast

Element: Music

Attacks:

Serene Song – From the music note on her forehead Melomon will play a sweet melody that will put anyone, Digimon or human, to sleep for a time although not very long.

Symphonic Striker – As Melomon calls out this attack she curls her ears in because this attack hurts her too because she has super sensitive ears like a normal rabbit. From her mouth a loud blast of music/air comes out and rushes at her enemy sending them flying depending on how much strength she decides to put behind the attack seeing as how she really doesn't like to hurt others.

Description: Melomon is a very observant and well-mannered Digimon.

In-Training: Musemon (Muse)

Attack: Echo Cry

Kitrisumon

Pronunciation: Kit-ree-su-mon

Origin: Japanese. Kit is short for kitsune which means fox and risu means squirrel

Family: Nature Spirit

Group: Beast Digimon

Stage: Rookie

Partner: Amber

Height: 3'0"

Personality: Kitrisumon is rather calm in and out of battle, but if you anger her or piss her off by attacking her friends or Amber you face her wrath.

Attacks:

Sharp Leaf – Kitrisumon sends out blades of pink energy from her tail as she swings it at her enemies.

Healing Aroma

Taimamon

Pronunciation: Tie-ma-mon

Origin: Taima is short for Taimatsu meaning torch in Japanese

Family: Nature Spirit

Group: Reptile Digimon

Stage: Rookie

Partner: Flynn

Height: 2'3"

Personality: Taimamon can be a hothead at times and can be easy to anger.

Attacks:

Fire Blast

Flame Jet

Jaspermon

Pronunciation: Jas-per-mon

Stage: In-training

Attack: Pyro Bubbles

Echo belongs to my friend on Deviantart called Otaku713

For a clear of picture of Kitrisumon please go to Deviantart and look up someone called Ancient-Secrets. A picture of Kitrisumon is deep in her gallery.


	3. Power of Purity

**Chapter 3 "Power of Purity"**

"I can't believe something like this happened. Are you sure you didn't see anything suspicious when you locked up?"

"I told you the same thing I told the police Kylie. I didn't see anything after I locked up," Amber answered her female friend as she glanced over at her as well as glancing into a tree to see her newly evolved friend Kitrisumon hiding out there. After defeating the Geremon the other day Amber and her new friends had quickly left the building after she had locked it up and made sure to leave the area completely without being seen by anyone.

"I still don't know why this happened. Why would the 'Hacker' attack here?" Amber's other friend Kate murmured.

"Hacker? What are you talking about?" Amber questioned.

"You mean you don't know?" Kylie asked in disbelief. Amber shook her head.

"Well…not too long ago, really about 5 months ago, someone called 'The Hacker' or just 'Hacker' has appeared and been causing some disturbance for local gangs and such or so they say. They say he threatens big gangs or those prone to large shows of violence to take over their groups and trades," Kate explained.

"What happens if they don't comply?" Amber asked curious to know more.

"No one knows for sure, but supposedly from what was said by an ex-member to the 'Tora', that one Japanese gang, his groups hideout was attacked by something very large. The police said he said more to them when they interviewed him, but they pushed it aside as senseless rambling," Kylie answered.

'Hm, this could be a clue to something. Wait! They said he is called 'The Hacker' meaning he can hack into anything electronical or digital. Maybe what attacked the Tora gang was something large and that something large was a Digimon. Maybe this 'Hacker' found out about the Digital World and he is the one working with Spectremon. It's not much, but this might be something needed for the future,' Amber thought to herself, 'I have to tell Kit about this.' "Sorry girls, but I have to go. School work to do and stuff at home for my folks. You know the usual," she said.

"Okay, we'll give ya a shout when and if they got more info about the stage and stuff," Kylie said.

"Kay, see ya!" Amber called to them as she took off towards a wooded pathway. Halfway down it she glanced around and then slipped deeper into the brush away from anyone's eyes. "Kit? Are you near?" she called out looking to the trees for her partner. Instead of using her full name Amber came up with that nickname for her.

"Right here Amber," came Kitrisumon's voice as she scampered down a nearby tree to stand in front Amber before sitting back on her haunches. "What's up? Did something else happen to the stage after the battle?" she questioned.

"No, but my friends gave me some info that might help us discover who might be teaming up with Spectremon," Amber said and relayed what she had just learned to her partner.

"I get it. So if we find out more information about this 'Hacker' we may learn how he got to the Digital World and put a stop to his schemes with Spectremon and also see if he is the one with Spectremon," Kitrisumon said then she gazed at Amber slightly.

"Something wrong Kit?" Amber asked her.

"Are you going to tell those others? Draven, Echo, and them I mean."

Amber glanced away from her. "I don't know. I really don't think we can truly trust them even if they did help us yesterday. In any case tomorrow is the day my folks plan for our New Year's Eve party."

"Still…call that Draven guy. I mean at least give him the info so he can pass it onto the rest of them. I think we can trust him at least," Kit told her.

"Why do you say that?" Amber asked confused.

"A Ryumon will never side with a being of evil even though he is a virus type," Kit explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember when the D-Link said that a Geremon was a virus champion?" After Amber nodded Kit continued, "There are normally 3 different attributes of Digimon; virus, data, and vaccine. There is also variable, but that attribute normally belongs to Digimon whose level is called Hybrid. They are rare to find since they like to remain hidden from everyone, but there are stories about them. Anyway many virus type Digimon have been known to be bad and some downright evil, but some like Ryumon and a Digimon known as Guilmon have been known to be on the good side. Which means you can't, as you say, judge a book by its cover or how they first appear."

Amber smiled slightly at the beast type Digimon. "Your right Kit. Okay. I'll give Draven a call." She took out her D-Link and after scrolling through the information on it found what Draven had shown her before they all went their separate ways. It seemed that the D-Links could act like a walkie-talkie. She located the picture that represented him, aka the volcano, just like what was pictured on his D-Link. "Draven?" she spoke into the D-Link wondering if he was free to talk.

"This is Draven; I'm just betting this is Amber. Am I right?" came Draven's voice not too soon afterwards.

"Yes it's me. Um…listen I may have some information that might help out with who Spectremon's partner might be," Amber replied.

She could just hear in his voice that he had a grim face on. "Where are you right now?"

"Outside my school in a wood area far from anyone. Why?" she questioned.

"Listen I have some friends in the area who are also like us, I'll have them pick you up then bring you to our little home base. They'll be driving a dark gray and red Volkswagen," he told her.

"Wait…there's more of us?" she questioned in disbelief while Kit looked on confused.

"There sure are. 6 more, one around Echo's age and the others are our age," he replied, "Don't worry. Their good friends."

Amber let out a breath. "All right. I'll trust you on this," she replied as he hung up.

"You can trust all of us," came a new female voice making both Amber and Kit jump slightly and swing a look back to the trees to see a figure sitting up high in the branches.

"A Renamon?" Kit questioned.

"A who?" Amber asked her partner.

"Renamon is a fox like Digimon able to stand on two legs unlike me," Kit explained, "They are known for being able to appear in the blink of an eye and from the shadows."

"Sorry to say I'm not a Renamon, but I am related to them," the being said as it leapt down to stand before the duo. She looked like she was half the height of Renamon and looked like one, but with blue fur that looked like it had a hint of purple in it instead of yellow. Strange yellow coverings on its arms with yin yang signs on them. "I am Rapomon and I am the partner of Nicole, one of the other tamers that are friends with Draven."

"So you evolved to? I mean from in-training to rookie?" Amber questioned.

Rapomon nodded. "Yesterday and not just me, but 5 others as well. I was a Seimon and the rest were Purrmon, Riromon, Dagazmon, Isamon, and Witmon. When I evolved to Rapomon the others became Cleomon, Daumon, Gerimon, Frekimon, and Shiromon. You will meet them along with the rest of the humans. I know you just met half of the group yesterday and they acted…suspiciously, but believe me you can trust them all."

"I'll trust them for now, Rapomon. But…if anything happens then I'm out even if you guys beg me to stay," Amber told her.

Rapomon nodded and then her ear twitched before she glanced over her left shoulder. "My tamer and the others are here to pick you up," she said then leapt away.

Amber sighed before turning to Kit. "Time to go Kit," she said holding up her D-Link and in a burst of pink light Kitrisumon disappeared into the digivice. After pocketing her D-Link she went out and saw, as Draven had told her, a dark gray and red Volkswagen type 2 parked like it was waiting for someone.

A 21-year-old girl stuck her head out the passenger window looking right at her. "You must be Amber," she stated. She had black hair that looked to be all one length with short fringe bangs and dark blue eyes.

"H-how did you know my name already?" Amber questioned in surprise.

"Draven told us yesterday after he and the others came back to our base and that is where we are taking you now so we can talk. I'm Nicole Hanson by the way and the one driving is Tobias Yates," she said jerking a thumb towards the driver seat. Tobias had dark red hair and light green eyes. Then she turned around in her chair and shouted behind her, "Open the door already and let her in!" The door opened and Amber got inside the van.

As Tobias drove away Amber took note of the other passengers. Two appeared to be of Asian descent while another looked to be Echo's age, and the final one looked to be around her age. Besides Nicole there were two other girls and besides Tobias there were 2 other boys. All of them watched her every move. 'Okay this is starting to get creepy,' Amber thought to herself.

Nicole glanced back and saw how tense everyone was being. "Chill out everyone. Were all on the same side here," she said before addressing Amber again, "Let me introduce you to the rest of them. The two in the back are Amu Urara and Tsubasa Akimitsu. Beside them is Rubin Wayne and the one next to you is Seanna Pond." Amu had bleach blonde hair and purple eyes, Tsubasa had gray hair and dark green eyes, Rubin had short teal hair and pale blue eyes, and Seanna had lilac colored hair held up in a high ponytail and aqua colored eyes.

"We're not questioning what side she is on," Seanna said.

"We're trying to judge if she has the stomach for it," Amu stated glancing out the window to the outside world.

"I bet she does just like you Tsubasa," Rubin said glancing at him to which Tsubasa merely grunted in response.

"Shut it Rubin," Tobias grumbled as he pulled into what looked like an abandoned mini office building that seemed to be in the middle of repairs.

After parking everyone piled out of the van Amber followed then gazed at the building. "What is this place?" she asked.

"Our headquarters," Tsubasa stated calmly as he headed inside along with everyone else. Amber shrugged her shoulders before following them inside. Once inside they all entered a room that looked like it was where the company held meetings. Around the giant oval table that nearly took up all the room sat Jenna, Darius, Echo, Flynn, and Draven. Beside each of them were Toramon, Criusmon, Melomon, Taimamon, and Ryumon. Rapomon gracefully appeared and took a seat next to Nicole who put her D-Link, which was pale pink, on the table while the others Amber had just met took out their D-Links. Amu's was silver, Tsubasa's was gold, Seanna's was pale orange, Tobias' was pale white, and Rubin's was white. Like herself and the others each one of theirs had a symbol on it. Amu's had the Japanese symbol for light, Tsubasa's had a lightning bolt, Seanna's had a sun, Tobias' had a moon, Nicole's had an upright pentagram, and Rubin's had a snowflake.

"Cleomon, realize," Amu called. Cleomon was a cat and looked similar to Toramon yet her fur was all blue, pink eyes, tuffs of fuchsia at the tips of her ears and tail, a red swirl swirling down her long tail, and tiger likes gloves with sharp claws on them.

"Daumon, realize," Tsubasa called. Daumon was taller than Rapomon plus more manly in appearance, but seemed to be related to her that Amber supposed that Daumon was also related to Renamon like Rapomon was. Where Rapomon had blue purple fur Daumon had dark blue fur and his arm guards were black with white peace symbols on them.

"Gerimon, realize," Seanna called. Gerimon had the appearance of a dog, mostly the Digimon looked like a Shikoku about 2'6" in height, but with a rusty orange coat and on each of its shoulders were golden sun symbols. On each of its legs were thin silver bands that had the look of being metal to them. Its eyes were yellow like that of the sun.

"Frekimon, realize," Tobias called. Frekimon looked similar in every way to Gerimon except for its appearance. Where Gerimon was orange Frekimon was dark gray, where Gerimon had golden sun's Frekimon had silver moon's, where Gerimon had silver bands Frekimon had gold bands, and where Gerimon had yellow eyes Frekimon had silver eyes.

"Shiromon, realize," Rubin called. Shiromon looked like a weasel on all fours with blue fur, icy blue eyes, a white gem in the middle of its forehead, and was the size of ferret. Around its neck was a silver collar object with a snowflake design all over it.

Each of them took a seat with their Digimon beside them and Amber saw six empty seats left around the table. As Amber glanced around more Kitrisumon appeared from her D-Link and stood beside her partner. "Um…" She heard someone cough and noticed that Draven was signaling for her to sit in the seat next to him which also had another chair beside it for Kit. Slowly she took the seat as Draven smiled at her then all eyes turned to her. "Is…something wrong?" Amber asked.

"Draven called all of us here because he said you have some information," Flynn stated.

"Oh! Right. Well…I went back this morning to see what was going on at the theater and noticed all the police around it along with my two friends. After lying through my teeth to the officers I was talking with my friends who told me something I had no idea about. It seems about 5 months ago, someone called 'The Hacker' or just 'Hacker' has appeared and been causing some disturbance for local gangs and such or so they say. They say he threatens big gangs or those prone to large shows of violence to take over their groups and trades," she stated.

"What happens if they don't?" Melomon asked.

Amber shrugged her shoulders. "My friends said no one knows for sure, but supposedly and ex-member of 'Tora' said that his gang's hideout was attacked by something big. They told me that police had said that he said more but pushed it aside as senseless rambling."

Darius appeared to be in deep thought. "What do you think Darius?" Jenna questioned him.

"From the sounds of it this 'Hacker' might in fact be the one with Spectremon, but we can't say for sure until we get more information," he said.

"But it's a start," came the male voice of Shiromon.

"Um…are there two missing?" Amber asked glancing at the four extra seats having summed up that two were for tamers and the other two were for their Digimon.

"Yes, but they've got lives that don't let them have that much free time," Amu stated.

"So…now it comes down to what do we do with the newbie," the male voice of Daumon said.

"And what that's supposed to mean?" Kit growled at him who just gave her a cold glance.

"What he means is…are you on our side or not," Tsubasa clarified as all eyes turned to Amber and Kit.

"I've already prove that I'm not with Spectremon and yet you still question me?" Amber asked with a twinge of anger in her voice.

"You still could be even with a sweet exterior," Seanna said.

"Now hold on a second there…" Draven started to say coming to Amber's defense, but he was stopped when Amber stood up suddenly.

"If that's how you feel then me and Kit will tend to things on our own. Don't worry about us. We'll be fine on our own and if you need help don't come crying to us," Amber stated with anger in her voice, "Come on Kit. We're out of here." With that both left the building with their heads held high.

"Okay forget about what I had said earlier at your school," Kit said as she walked beside Amber back the way they knew would lead them back to Amber's school.

"You had no idea it would be like that so it was a valid point," Amber replied.

"Amber! Kitrisumon! Wait!" came a male voice making the duo turn to see Draven and Ryumon racing up to them.

"Go back to your friends Draven. I'm not need just like in everything else in my life. I try to help and I get shoved to the side. I find it better to go alone," Amber stated.

He was going to say something, but just then the ground shook and they all turned to see a strange yellow machine from a construction yard barreling right at them. "Look out!" Ryumon called and they all leapt out of the way.

"What the heck is that thing?" Draven questioned.

"It's called Kenkimon," Kit replied.

"Kenkimon?" Amber questioned then looked at her D-Link as information came up about it.

"Kenkimon the machine construction Digimon. This data type is a champion level Digimon, but is also known for being the armor evolution of some Digimon. His right arm is a fork lift, while his left hand has become a shovel. He can be used for mining, crushing, constructing, and paving; a machine type Digimon that can be handle anything. He charges himself with the plug on his tail," her D-Link stated.

"It must work for Spectremon," Draven said as he pulled out his D-Link.

"Stop right there Draven. This one is mine and mine alone. Let's do it Kit," Amber called to her partner.

"You got it," Kit said as she dashed towards the Kenkimon. "Sharp Leaf!" She called sending out her pink energy blades at it, but Kenkimon merely took the hit not looking at all hurt, "What the?"

"Find its weak spot," Ryumon called out.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Amber said as she began searching all over Kenkimon's body for what could be its weak point.

"Hyper Bulldozer!" Kenkimon called out as he rushed at Kit who leapt away, but to her shock saw a piece of the building that was only partly built fall towards Amber. "Amber!"

Amber glanced up at Kit's call and saw what was falling towards her. Everything around her seemed to now be in slow motion as the piece came closer to her. "Molten Sphere!" Ryumon called out using his attack to protect her.

"R-Ryumon?" she asked in surprise.

"I know you've had bad expressions with others, but me and Draven would like to be your friends," he said.

"Help Kitrisumon out Melomon!" came a voice causing them to glance up and see Echo and Melomon standing there.

"Symphonic Striker!" Melomon called out striking the Kenkimon, but still not hurting it.

Kit went to Amber's side confused as why these two tamers and their Digimon were here. "It seems they want to be friends too," Kit said.

"But why do they want to be friends with me when the rest of their friend's thing I could still turn on them?" Amber questioned in disbelief.

"Others may have done that to you before…" Draven began.

"…but we won't," Ryumon finished for him.

"We may be friends with the others," Melomon started.

"But we don't always follow what they say," Echo said.

"We just want to be your friend," all four said together.

Amber stared in awe at what they said and then gasped in worry as Kenkimon turned and began to attack them. "They came…because they…want to be friends with me?" Amber questioned as she D-Link began to softly glow as did Kit. She narrowed her eyes at the Kenkimon. "Let's take him down Kitrisumon," she ordered her partner.

"Right!" Kit growled. The glow now brightened shining bright from the D-Link and Kit began to glow brightly like she had when she evolved the other day.

"What the?" all three humans questioned.

"She must be…" Melomon began.

"…evolving again," Ryumon finished.

"Kitrisumon… zeal evolve to…" Kitrisumon grew to now stand 9'7" still with her pink fur color yet now she resembled more of a fox on all fours. Her tail became not just one fox tail but for tipped in light pink looking almost like they were glowing. Her paws had now become a darker pink then her normal fur color and looked like they were flames. Also her claws now were seen where as they were retractable in her rookie form. A golden ring encircled her furry neck. Her blue eyes glared as she flared her tails in a threatening manner as her now deeper female voice exclaimed. "Rosamon!"

Everyone including Kenkimon stared in awe. "She looks like a Kyubimon now, but only with four tails," Melomon said to which Ryumon nodded.

Draven glanced down at his D-Link as it brought up information about Rosamon. "Rosamon the pink monster. A vaccine champion. Only those pure of heart can befriend one of these majestic creatures and once befriended they will stop at nothing to protect their chosen friends. She revered as the messenger of purity," his D-Link chimed.

"Pure of heart? Messenger of purity?" Amber questioned as she glanced down at her D-Link to see the little lily symbol glowing. She then glared back up at Kenkimon gripping her D-Link tightly in her right hand. "Get him Rosamon!" she ordered.

"Understood Amber," she calmly stated even as her fur bristled in rage to which made the Kenkimon back up in fear.

"Uh oh," it said then it seemed like he was sneaking away, but slowly.

"Something's going on with him," Echo said.

Amber thought back to what her D-Link had said about Kenkimon. "That's it!" she exclaimed surprising everyone. "Rosamon his tail is his weak point. He uses it to recharge himself and now he's trying to get away to do just that."

"Take out his tail. Got it," Rosamon said as she dashed towards the metal Digimon who tried to flee, but his speed was slowly depleting. "Crush Claw!" She slashed with her front paws at Kenkimon's tail slicing it off.

"My tail! My tail!" it exclaimed dancing around freaking out.

"Time to truly end this." Rosamon stood her four tails out.

"That looks like Fox Tail Inferno, one of Kyubimon's moves," Ryumon said thoughtfully.

"True it looks like it, but this is my own attack," Rosamon stated, "Cerise Orbs!" From the tips of her four tails came large cerise colored flaming orbs at Kenkimon who went up in flames. Then just like what happened to the Geremon happened again to him sending half his data to be absorbed by Rosamon while the rest was absorbed into Amber's D-Link.

"That was very impressive," Darius said as he and the other watched as Rosamon went back to Kitrisumon from their hiding spot on a nearby roof.

"I think we can trust her," Nicole said and Jenna nodded.

"For now at least," Seanna stated as Draven, Ryumon, Echo, and Melomon went over to Amber and Kit.

To be continued…

Next Time: Someone from Draven's past comes back into his life. What does this person want and how will it affect everything? Next Episode: "Volcanic"

* * *

><p>Here is more info for you all and please read and review! ^-^ (With each chapter I will give you the information on the tamer and their Digimon partner featured in the chapter)<p>

Name: Amber Briggs

Age: 21

Gender: Female

Hair: Brown

Hairstyle: All one length, slightly wavy, that reaches half way between the middle of her back and her shoulder blades.

Eyes: Hazel

Birthday: June 3

Sign: Gemini

Partner: Kitrisumon

Height: 5'8"

Digivice: Pink

Personality: *Coming soon*

Family: Amber lives with her parents, little sister, and grandparents in a modest neighborhood although there has been some violence around her area nothing has happened yet on her street.

Background: *Coming soon*

Random facts: Amber is into the paranormal, but has yet to experience anything and knows to stay away from a Wigi Board because they can have some bad after effects. She is also into cartoons and the like, Thundercats, Sailor Moon, Bleach, and many others plus she also owns various t-shirts and merchandise of them, but the most she has of any are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Both she and her sister are into 'Doctor Who'.

Raevmon – Volpinomon – Kitrisumon – Rosamon

Kitrisumon

Pronunciation: Kit-ree-su-mon

Origin: Japanese. Kit is short for kitsune which means fox and risu means squirrel

Family: Nature Spirit

Group: Beast Digimon

Stage: Rookie

Partner: Amber

Height: 3'0"

Personality: Kitrisumon is rather calm in and out of battle, but if you anger her or piss her off by attacking her friends or Amber you face her wrath.

Attacks: Sharp Leaf and Healing Aroma

Possible de-evolutions: Volpinomon, Frimon, Nyaromon, Wanyamon

Possible evolutions: Rosamon, Gatomon, Liamon, Lynxmon, Nefertimon

Rosamon

Pronunciation: Row-sa-mon

Origin: Rosa means pink in Italian

Family: Nature Spirit

Group: Beast Digimon

Stage: Champion

Partner: Amber

Height: 9'7"

Personality: Rosamon keeps the same attitude her previous form had, but she is not so easily angered as her rookie stage.

Attacks: Crush Claw and Cerise Orbs

Possible de-evolutions: Kitrisumon, Renamon, Rapomon, Salamon, Labramon, Floramon

Possible evolutions: Faymon, Taomon, Doumon, Kyukimon, Lilamon, Lillymon


	4. Volcanic

**Chapter four 'Volcanic'**

"So how was your new year's Amber?" Kate asked glancing at the brunette tamer as they were working away trying to fix the stage, moving a wall into place.

"Just about the usual. Stayed up late on Friday night to watch the ball drop, went to sleep for awhile, watched the new year parade on Saturday, relaxed, and then had brunch with the family before we went to see a movie," Amber replied. It was all true, but she left out the fact that Kit had snuck into their New Year's Eve party and snagged some food only being caught by her tamer thankfully.

"Hey girls," Kylie called out to the duo and both looked to see her walking towards them with a guy who to Amber looked a little off for some reason. He had moussed back dark brown hair and creepy gray eyes. He wore a dark tan business like suit.

"Ah! You must be the girl I'm looking for," the man said as he approached Amber who stepped away from the piece of set.

"And why would you be looking for me?" Amber questioned as she slipped her hand into her pocket ready to whip out her D-Link should she need it to defend her friends from this man.

"You seem to be the same person here in this picture," the man said taking out a picture and handing it to her. In the picture was here and Draven on New Year's Day waiting for the others to arrive in the park to see if anyone had heard anything.

"So? What's it to you?" Amber questioned not liking how he had a picture of her and Draven on him, but glad at the same time none of the Digimon were in the picture.

"Just wanting to warn you about him. I use to know him and he tends to get violent when angry. Like a volcano," the man said then he walked away and out of the theatre.

"That was freaky," Kate said as she came over to look at the picture, "Oh he's cute. What's his name?"

"His name is Draven Atlas," Amber answered and was surprised to see Kate back away in surprise, "Something wrong?"

"Draven Atlas use to be a crazy street fighter who many didn't want to face since he would get violent," Kate answered, "Then suddenly he just up and quit."

'Draven use to be a fighter?' Amber thought to herself. "I think I should go talk to Draven about this guy claiming to know him."

"Then you better have a picture of him," Kylie said holding up her cell with a picture of the guy on it.

"Could you send that in a picture message to me?" Amber asked and Kylie nodded. With that Amber was away looking for Draven.

"Why not call him?" Kit suggested when Amber stopped in the park and Kit appeared in a tree from the D-Link.

"That's what I was planning on doing. I was just going to say I wanted to meet with him for a small chat or just to hang out for a little then ask him about this creepy guy," Amber replied as she located Draven's number on her cellphone. After Kit had evolved the others accepted her into their fold and they all exchanged phone numbers.

Soon Draven and Amber met in the park on a bench with both their Digimon hiding in their D-Links. "So where do you want to hang out?" Draven questioned with a smile before he noticed something off. "What's wrong?"

"Some guy came up to one of my friends and got her to show him to me. He showed me this picture and told me to stay away from you," Amber explained handing the picture to Draven.

Draven narrowed his eyes at the picture. "Who was this guy? Did he give you a name?"

Amber shook her head. "No, just the warning and picture, but my one friend was smart enough to take a picture of the guy and sent it to my phone so you could see him." She held up the picture so he could see it.

Draven's eyes went wide at the image. "Why the hell did he have to show up now?" Draven questioned with a bit of a growl in his voice.

"Who is he?" Amber asked as she put a gentle hand on his arm.

"His name is Lamis Haner or Lami for short. He was my manager when I…"

"When you were a street fighter," Amber finished for him.

"How did…?" he asked surprised.

"One of my friends told me after I mentioned your name to her. So what happened?"

Draven sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was on a win streak and it felt like I was on top of the world, but…all that came crashing down one day. I came in early and found…Lami slipping something into my water I use in a fight in the locker room. After he left I came out of hiding and took one of the bottles out to be tested. Come to find out, he was slipping drugs into it making me get angrier then I should be. After finding that out I quit fighting and have been trying to turn my life around," he answered her.

Amber was surprised and shocked by what he told her. "So that's why you quit. But why would he be coming around now?"

"Probably to try to get me to fight again and he be my manager. I've turned him down every time he's tried before. But why did he come right to you and not me?" he questioned.

"I don't know either," Amber murmured.

"I sense a Digimon nearby," Kit said from inside the D-Link. Both tamers whipped out their devices.

"I'm sensing one too and it's coming closer," Ryumon said.

"Coming closer?" both tamers asked before Amber glanced up and tugged on Draven's t-shirt sleeve.

"What?" he asked and followed her gaze to see now other than Lami standing there with a cocky smirk on his face. "Lamis," Draven just about growled out.

"Hello Draven. I knew your girl over there would lead me right to you," he said.

Amber bristled. "I am not his girl I am his friend!" she shouted at him.

Lamis just shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat. In any case…come along Draven 'Raging Volcano' Atlas, you have opponents waiting to fight you."

"And who says I'm going back to that life?" Draven questioned him.

"I knew you would say that. Then meet my new friend that 'The Hacker' sent me," Lamis said catching both tamers by surprise.

"The Hacker?" Amber exclaimed as something leapt in between them and Lamis. Kit and Ryumon leapt free of the D-Links as soon as the wolf like creature appeared ready to defend their tamers.

"BlackGarurumon the black growling Digimon. This virus type is a champion level Digimon. This Garurumon evolved into the Virus attribute. It is more ferocious when compared with the Data and Vaccine-attributed variants and it'll reliably kill the opponents it aims at. The blades on its shoulders cut through everything they touch. Attacks are Howling Wolf, Ice Cannon, and Wall of Ice," Amber's D-Link spoke.

"Let's go Kit!" Amber called as her D-Link glowed.

"Got it!" Kit replied as she glowed as well. "Kitrisumon… zeal evolve to…Rosamon!" She growled low as she lunged at BlackGarurumon. "Crush Claw!"

The wolf Digimon nimbly dodged the attack before calling out one of its own. "Howling Wolf!" A blast of freezing wind rushed at the vaccine champion who fought hard to not let it affect her or push her back.

"Rosamon!" Amber exclaimed in worry.

"Ryumon," Draven said in a stern voice.

"Molten Sphere!" Ryumon launched his attack at the wolf not needing anything else said from his tamer he just knew what it was he wanted. But the virus champion barely even twitched when the ball of flames hit it in the shoulder while it kept attacking Rosamon.

"Damnit," Draven cursed under his breath as his balled fist shook at his side.

"All this can end if you just come along with me," Lamis said with a smirk.

"How many times does he have to say no to you?" Amber questioned drawing both males attentions as Rosamon leapt up into the air causing BlackGarurumon to stop his Howling Wolf attack to find out what she was up to.

"Cerise Orbs!" The attack didn't faze him as BlackGarurumon merely flicked the attack away with his tail. Rosamon growled low in her throat while the virus gave a wolfish smirk.

"But he's a volcano that could go off at any second and destroy anything," Lamis argued.

"That's only one side of a volcano's personality," Ryumon stated drawing the humans attention.

"What do you know reptile?" Lamis sneered.

"A volcano has two sides to it; it can destroy and it can create," Ryumon stated making Lamis gaze at him confused, "If it is on an island sure it will destroy plants and maybe some animals, but then again that is life and things happen, but also its lava can create new land for new things to grow on."

"He's right," Amber said drawing the males attention, "It's just giving rebirth to the land. So a volcano is not only bad, but also good. It all deepens on how you view it."

"But he could turn on you…" Lamis tried to argue back, but Amber cut him off.

"Does it look like I can if I still here trying to help?" she questioned.

'She…she trusts me that much?' Draven thought to himself.

Lamis looked and seemed pissed now. "Then if you won't come willingly then I'll destroy what is keeping you here." With that he turned to Amber and drew a knife before he lunged at her with it.

"Amber!" Rosamon exclaimed in fright. She tried to leap to her tamer's aid, but BlackGarurumon pined her down.

"Rosamon!" Amber called wanting to help her partner, but found she was too scared to move as Lamis came closer to her with the knife. Just as Lamis was going to stab her Draven took the blow for her in the back of his left shoulder. "Draven!"

"I won't let you harm her or anyone else close to me," Draven growled out to Lamis glaring at him over his shoulder as his D-Link glowed. "Ryumon!"

"Understood," Ryumon said as he too began to glow.

"He's…he's evolving," Amber stated in awe before she gasped and caught Draven in her arms as he slumped due to the wound.

"Ryumon…zeal evolve to…" Ryumon grew to now stand 10'1" from his previous 3'8" keeping his appearance of a dino/dragon. His black tail now turned to match the rest of him yet black remained at the tip of his tail. His teeth grew to sort of resemble the teeth of a t-rex. The claws on his hand and feet grew and thickened looking ready to tear into anything. Long flat horns extend back from the top of his head with stripes of black on them. His amber eyes burned with fury and then he let out a loud roar that shook the ground before exclaiming in a deep voice, "Ryujinmon!"

Lamis was taken aback by Ryumon's change of appearance. Amber looked to her D-Link as it supplied information about Ryumon's new form. "Ryujinmon, the dragon god Digimon. A virus champion. A Digimon known as the Volcanic Demon. It may be a virus type but this Digimon always sides with good and is never swayed to the side of evil," her D-Link chimed.

"Take out that wolf," Draven ordered.

"Leave it to me," Ryujinmon growled out as his tail glowed in a bright crimson color almost like fire or magma, "Dragon Tail!" He whirled slamming his tail into the side of BlackGarurumon knocking him off of Rosamon freeing her. "You okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she answered as BlackGarurumon began to size up the dino/dragon.

"Destroy him!" Lamis ordered the wolf.

"Ice Cannon!" BlackGarurumon hollered launching an icy blast at the champion's and their tamers.

"Protect our tamers," Ryujinmon said to Rosamon who nodded and moved to shield both Amber and Draven from harm. Ryujinmon opened his mouth wide as a dark ball of flames appeared in it. "Molten Blaster!" He shout his beam of fire at BlackGarurumon's Ice Cannon canceling it out and hitting the wolf Digimon hard deleting it from the fight.

Just like before the data from BlackGarurumon went to both tamer and Digimon. "You okay Draven?" Amber asked in worry.

"I'm fine," he said then Amber realized right where he was resting his head against her, on top of her breasts.

"Pervert!" she shrieked as she shoved him away from her causing him to laugh.

"I was only kidding with you. Can't take a joke?" he asked still laughing. Amber turned angrily away from him trying to hide her dark blush.

"We better leave before someone comes to investigate," Rosamon said.

"Wait! What about…" Amber looked to where Lamis once was to see him nowhere in sight. "Bastard."

"Just let him go," Ryujinmon told her causing them all to look at him.

"Yeah, now he knows not to mess with me anymore, but if he does…" Draven said and then looked to his partner sharing a nod.

"In any case let's get you back to HQ and patched up," Amber said as both Digimon returned to their rookie forms and helped Amber take him to the others.

Too be continued…

Next Time: Nicole is stuck at home with her sister and cousins when a Digimon attacks them revealing Rapomon and the fact that Nicole is a tamer to the youngsters of the family. Can Rapomon evolve in time to protect them all? Next Episode: "Bewitched"

Name: Draven Atlas

Age: 24

Gender: Male

Hair: Rust

Hairstyle: Slick, wavy

Eyes: Gray

Birthday: December 18

Sign: Sagittarius

Partner: Ryumon

Height: 6'2"

Digivice: Red

Personality: *Coming soon*

Family: He has a mom and a dad along with 3 younger siblings as well as an aunt and uncle and one cousin who is older then him. His family has money yet he doesn't really like to tap into any of it using his own instead.

Background: *More coming soon*

Random facts: Likes to wear a black leather Duster coat that reaches down to his shoes at times. When angry his gray eyes will look silver.

BabyRyumon - DemiRyumon - Ryumon - Ryujinmon - MetalRyujinmon – Kaisermon

Ryumon

Pronunciation: Rye-u-mon

Origin: Japanese, ryu means dragon

Family: Dragon's Roar

Group: Reptile

Attribute: Virus

Stage: Rookie

Partner: Draven

Personality: He is a protector by nature even though he is a virus type. He is brave and wise with power to back him up should he need it. He is always battle ready should Draven call for him.

Attacks: Molten Sphere and Mini Dragon Claws

Possible de-evolutions: DemiRyumon, Gigimon, Kuramon, Koromon, Tsunomon, DemiVeemon, Minomon, Tokomon, Nyaromon, Yokomon, Viximon, Gummymon, DemiMeramon, Pagumon

Possible evolutions: Ryujinmon, Growlmon, Growlmon (X), Allomon, BlackGrowlmon, Flamedramon, Raidramon, Sethmon, Stegomon, Monochromon, Greymon, Tankmon, Strikedramon, FlaWizarmon, Airdramon, DarkTyrannomon, Meramon, GeoGreymon, Tyrannomon, Veedramon, Coredramon, Agunimon, Coredramon (Blue), BlackGreymon

Random facts: Where ever you find a volcano in the Digital world that is where you will find Ryumon. The heat and the lava do not bother them because their scales protect them.

Ryujinmon

Pronunciation: Rye-u-gin-mon

Origin: Japanese, ryujin means dragon god

Family: Dragon's Roar

Group: Demon dragon

Attribute: Virus

Stage: Champion

Partner: Draven

Personality: Just like his pervious form

Attacks: Molten Blaster and Dragon Tail

Possible de-evolutions: Ryumon, Guilmon, Guilmon (X), BlackGuilmon, Agumon, Candlemon, DemiDevimon, Veemon

Possible evolutions: MetalRyujinmon, WarGrowlmon, BlackWarGrowlmon, DexDoruGreymon, Groundramon, MetalTyrannomon, RizeGreymon, SkullGreymon, Volcdramon, AeroVeedramon, Gigadramon, Megadramon, MetalGreymon (Black), WarGrowlmon (X)


End file.
